Professing His Love Through Song
by ronnies gurl
Summary: In which Harry sings and Draco Malfoy kisses him. SLASH!


A/N Obviously none of the characters are mine. Only the plot is. J.K.  
Rowling is truly an amazing author and I respect her for that. The song that I used is Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Please enjoy!  
  
Professing His Love Through Song  
  
Harry Potter was walking back and forth in front of the Great Hall. He was debating whether or not to go in and carry out his plan. You see, the previous night, he had come up with a plan to tell his true love about his feelings. He didn't dare ask Ron or Hermione for advice, as they would surely think that he was mad.  
  
Harry made up his mind. He was going to do it. It was now or never. He hoped that his Gryffindor bravery would shine through to help him make it through the morning.  
  
He pushed the doors open, looked around the Great Hall, and spotted who he was looking for. Harry walked started to walk over to his true love. Many pairs of eyes in the Great Hall followed his steps. Some whispers met his ears.  
  
"Where is he going?"  
  
"Is he lost?"  
  
"Gryffindor table is the other way..."  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he knew that what he was about to do would shock the entire school. He took a deep breath and started to run towards Slytherin table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up from his breakfast. The first and only thing he saw was Harry Potter. He was running, no sprinting, towards Slytherin table. It looked almost as if he was going to crash right into him...  
  
At the last possible moment, Harry jumped. Draco screamed a high pitched, girlish scream. He heard the other three houses roar with laughter. He didn't care though. All he knew was that his love, Harry Potter, had just landed on his house table in the middle of his breakfast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry's heart was beating faster than it had in a long time. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Draco before he finished carrying out his plan. He had hoped that words would come to him if he was caught up in the moment. Thankfully for him, they did.  
  
"Hi. I'm very sorry for interrupting your breakfast. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, as this is going to be hard for me to do."  
  
With that said, Harry leapt up, yanked off the tear-a-ways he was wearing (no one had noticed them when he walked in), and pulled his baggy sweater up and over his head. Under those clothes, he was wearing a tight fitting pair of black leather pants, and a button up shirt than was left completely undone.  
  
Harry heard most of the girls in the Great Hall sigh. He had a good idea what they were sighing about. 5 years of playing Quidditch had definitely agreed with Harry!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco was in shock. Not only had Harry jumped up onto his table, but he had as good as stripped in front of him! He decided to try and play it cool, but found it difficult to do when Harry's abs were in his face calling him to fun his fingers over them.  
  
It was as if Harry would read his mind, because he bent down to Draco, kissed him delicately on the cheek, and stood up again. People all around thought that Harry had just said something in Draco's ear, but Draco knew the truth! Harry Potter had just kissed him!  
  
Draco put on a smile that he was sure was at least a mile wide. He looked up at Harry, and found that he was looking right back at him with a smile on his face that was rivaling his own.  
  
Draco was about to ask Harry what he was doing, but at that moment, Harry started to sing.  
  
He had a low, almost husky voice. It sent pleasant shivers up Draco's back just hearing it. Draco couldn't identify the song, but he knew that from that moment on, it was going to be his favourite song of all time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this. He hoped that Ron would forgive him for making such a fool of himself and for Malfoy at that. He then started to sing.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath Truly, Madly, Deeply Do I will be strong, I will be faithful Coz I'm counting on you  
  
No one in the Great Hall could believe their ears. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was singing a song at the top of his lungs, to the entire body of Hogwarts, as if his life depended on it.  
  
Harry looked around at his audience and found that most of them were staring at him with their mouths wide open. He saw Ron looking at him as if he had five heads, with Hermione at his side trying hard not to laugh. He looked up at the head table and saw Professor Dumbledore looking amused, while Snape looked at Harry like he were the scum of the earth. (Which was really nothing new) Harry then looked down at Draco and found him still smiling up at Harry looking more giddy than he had ever thought possible for a Malfoy. Harry then continued singing again.  
  
A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning (yeah)  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining Brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish send it to heaven Then make you want to cry  
  
Draco was amazed. He had never thought that Harry would be able to sing, let alone in front of the entire school. He also amazed to find that Harry seemed to be returning his feelings. He got the impression that Harry was singing this song to him.  
  
The tears of joy for all the Pleasure in the certainty That we're surrounded By the comfort and protection of  
  
Te highest powers In lonely hours The tears devour you  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Harry looked down at Draco and met his eyes. He had planned to hold eye contact with Draco for the rest of the song to make sure that he knew Harry was singing the song for him.  
  
Green eyes met grey, and the song continued.  
  
Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes Coz it's standing right before you And all that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be you dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breathe Truly, Madly, Deeply, Do  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Harry finished the song and was immediately met with the applause of the entire school. Everyone was clapping except for Snape and a few of the older Slytherins.  
  
Harry and Draco continued to look into each other's eyes. It was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"Draco." He whispered. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time now. The situation has just never been right though. I've been afraid that you won't return my feelings..."  
  
Draco answered him right away.  
  
"You shouldn't have worried. I wouldn't have cared whether or not the time was right. Just to hear you say it would have made it perfect. No matter what anyone says to you, no matter what my actions have been in the past, I feel for you like I never knew was possible. Harry, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me sometimes." Draco paused hoping for Harry to say something in return.  
  
"Draco... You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I love you too."  
  
Both boys still had smiles on their faces. Those around them were also smiling. Even the Slytherins. It was hard for people not to be affected by the show, and exchange of words that they had just witnessed.  
  
Draco and Harry were oblivious to the attention that they currently held. They were trapped within one another trying to believe what had just happened.  
  
The time was right, the mood was set, so Draco leaned in and kissed Harry full on the lips. It escalated to a level that was inappropriate for the Great Hall, but no one had the heart to ruin the exchange between these two people who obviously cared very much for one another. The kiss only stopped when Draco pulled away from Harry.  
  
No one with the exception of Harry heard what Draco said next.  
  
"And that my dear boy is how to kiss properly. No more of this cheek business. Alright?"  
  
"Never again." Harry responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N So? What did you think? I wasn't too sure how to end it, but that just kinda happened... lol... Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! 


End file.
